Fichas de Shinigamis
by tresxtres
Summary: quieren saber más sobre nosotros


**Nombre:** Yamanaka Akari

**Rango:** shinigami de bajo rango (presuntamente oficial)

**Zanpakutoh: **Tsubasa Gaaro ("Lobo asesino alado")  
http://i188. no tiene (extraoficialmente: "Alza el vuelo y asesina", la forma de su zanpakutoh no cambia mucho, en la hoja principal se pueden ver orificios de los cuales se desprende y se acumula reiatsu, el cual es absorbido del ambiente, Tsubasa Gaaro es una zanpakutoh de aire.)  
**Bankai:** no tiene (extraoficialmente: "Tsubasa Gaaro Bakemon" ("Lobo asesino demoniaco") plumas se ven en el aire, la imagen claramente cambia, Akari, viste sus ropas shinigamis, con los colores invertidos, un adorno de plumas cubre su espalda y unas alas le decoran la espalda, las alas de Tsubasa Gaaro le cubren como escudo, mientras ahora su zanpakutoh es un poco diferente, conserva los orificios del shikai pero la rodea una aura celeste, rápidamente y por unos minutos la zanpakutoh acumula y recarga el reiatsu de su portadora.

_Datos físicos._  
**Tipo de Sangre:** A+  
**Familiares:** Yamanaka Ikaru (hermano)  
Yamanaka Yui (madre)  
Yamanaka Idetoshi (padre)  
**Edad:** desconocida, aunque parece una chica de 20 años.  
**Estado civil:** soltera**Descripción física:** 1.65 m, delgada, copa C , su cabello es café oscuro en invierno, café claro en primavera y en otoño, y en verano un color rojizo. Le gusta tener por lo menos 4 uniformes diferentes por cada estación, (4 verano, 4 invierno, 4 otoño, 4 primavera), debido a su poco reiatsu, la 12 división le hizo un regalo, unos prendedores acumuladores de reiatsu, que se pueden utilizar como batería, ella los lleva puestos uno en cada flequillo que salen de los dos costados de su cara (derecha e izquierda)

decidida, un poco lenta para las cosas, con un excelente sentido de intuición para las perversidades masculinas, por lo que nunca se le agarra desprevenida, cuando esta ebria es muy voluble a aprovecharse de los demás, es una gran compañera y una persona muy comprensiva, con un gran sentido de la lealtad y del honor.

**Afiliación o grupo:** Sanbantai o Tercera división Sereitei.

**Cargo desempeñado:** Segunda posición de diseñores de la división (Gamarr sensei primera posición), primera asistente de la cocinera de la paz y del amor (Kirara) y por último gran y absoluta reina del Sake (adjudicado).

**Hobbies:** leer novelas gráficas, jugar sudoku, practicar kendo (es muy mala por cierto), perseguir lobos imaginarios, vivir en las nubes, tomar sake y ver doramas en su habitación sin que nadie la moleste, escuchar música del mundo humano….dibujar historias inventadas y decorar su divi con dibujitos .

**Comida preferida:** ramen o fideos fritos con sabor a cangrejo, sopa de cangrejo y tofu, lasaña de cangrejo y paella, también un platillo extravagante llamado "tamal".

**Cantante preferido (a):** aunque no se adentra mucho en el mundo humano, cuando encuentra algo entretenido se aficiona mucho a eso, en una de sus visitas a la ciudad del gran reloj (England) conoció la famosa banda inglesa llamada ColdPlay, de la cual quedo enamorada de por vida, también estando en ese continente viajo hacia dublín y conoció a The Cranberries (tiene un autógrafo), después viajo a Helsinki y conoció a los muy famosos Apocalyptica, los cuales quedaron tan espantados que le compusieron una canción para que los dejara vivir más y por último se la pasa muy bien escuchando a sus grupos asiáticos preferidos, HAMC, Yellow Generation y Laruku.

**Alergias:** todo tipo de bichos, hasta las Shigoku Chou le producen catarro, es alérgica a los ratones de campo y a las víboras.  
**Enfermedades:** ninguna (aunque por su manera de tomar sake acabara siendo alcohólica).  
**Apodos:** Dre-chan (nadie sabe porque si su nombre es Akari, se dice que su hermano le decia asi de pequeña)

* * *

Hinari Kirara 

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Zampakutoh: **Ankoku Butoh

**Forma Materializada:** Humana

**Activación Shikai:** Bugaku (música de danza)  
**Shikai:** Su forma liberada es un abanico, sa habilidad consiste en el control sobre el oponente, las dos cintas que tiene el abanico se desintegran entrando por los poros del enemigo así tan solo con mover el abanico el oponente se moverá.

**Nombre Bankai:** Desconocido

**Bankai:** Del abanico sale una pequeña aguja, cuando es enterrada en el oponente, con el transucurir del tiempo la piel de este va cubriendose del diseño que tiene el abanico mientras el abanico se destiñe, cuando queda completamente blanco Kirara al cerrarlo provoca la muerte del oponente.  
**Personalidad: **Es muy risueña, nunca mira a las personas cuando hablan y pareciera que nunca pone atención a nada, generalmente es así, ya que siempre anda en las nubes. Por el lado de los sentimientos y de expresión nunca da a entender lo que siente, pero siempre está con una sonrisa y hace ver a todos que está bien.

En la academia siempre le reprochaban el no hablar de ella, por eso siempre termina evitando a las personas para que no le digan eso y no desilusionarse de ellas.  
Es sencilla, desconfiada y a la vez muy ingenua, divertida, curiosa y a primera vista parece ser una persona muy fría.

No puede estar por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, se desespera y rinde fácilmente ante la mayoría de las cosas. Tiene que suceder un milagro para que se enoje, pero cuando la pasan a llevar saca su lado fuerte.

**Color de ojos: **Lila

**Color de cabello: **cafe

**Historia:** Cuando estaba viva la adoptó una familia de la alta sociedad, esto conllevó a que un día la raptaran para cambiarla por una gran cantidad de dinero, la familia no le dio importancia ya que no eran de la misma sangre y no dieron nada a cambio, mataron a la pequeña Kirara, cuando llegó a la SS su mente borró algunos sucesos de su historia, esta intigra por saber quien era la llevo a vivir sola y a no depender de nada ni nadie, no tuvo un lugar fijo para vivir, luego sintió algo especial por los shinigamis y decidió entrar a la Academia.  
Cuando suceden cosas parecidas a las que vivió en la vida real, empieza a recordar difusamente su historia.  
Lo curioso es que los asesinos usaban máscaras parecidas a las de los Arrancar, esto provoca que cuando los ve, sin saber el porque, no puede moverse y empieza a temblar por miedo.

**Mascota:** Señor Ganso, estan juntos desde que estaban vivos.

* * *

**Nombre:** Gamarr 

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Cabello:** cabello largo hasta los hombros, color naranja.

**Ojos:** Rojos

**Ropa:** el típico traje de shinigami, pero con una bufanda roja, debajo de su traje lleva puesta una polera negra de manga larga.

**Personalidad:** la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa durmiendo en el tejado de la división número 3. Es bastante obsesivo cuando se plantea un objetivo, aunque es algo impaciente. A veces es tan despreocupado que eso le acarrea problemas, le gusta bromear y vive alegremente todo el día tratando de no mostrar nada de si.

**Zampakutoh:** "TragaMundos", es una espada cuya hoja es una energía roja q esta en constante movimiento, se alarga como un látigo. En la base de su empuñadura hay miles de hilos metálicos q se aferran a mi brazo.

**Frase de liberación Shikai:** "Fluye marea sangrienta, ilumina eclipse rojo, azota TragaMundos"

**Shikai:** Con respecto al entorno, la Luna/Sol se vuelve rojo, bruma abundante, mi zampakutoh se transforma en una espada de energía roja, que puede estirarse como un látigo, alcanza velocidades abismantes, cuando este látigo toca al oponente absorbe su sangre. En su empuñadura existen miles de hilos metálicos q se alargan a mi voluntad, para atrapar al oponente y literalmente "engullirlo".  
Cuando libero mi Zampakutoh, aparece en mi cuerpo un exo-esqueleto blanco q me cubre hasta el cuello, disminuye el efecto de ataques en base a kidoh, se va tornando rojo a medida q absorbo la sangre de mi oponente con la hoja de mi espada, cuando mi exo-esqueleto se vuelve completamente rojo, mi oponente muere instantáneamente.

**Bankai:** es un misterio si tiene.

**Habilidades:** sé utilizar el shunpo, además de algunos kidohs (desde el 40 para abajo)

**Historia:** aunque se sabe poco de sus origenes, desde q Gamarr llego a convertirse en shinigami, siempre quiso ser parte de la tercera división, ya q según él, es la división más fuerte. Se sabe q sus padres fueron asesinados cuando el era muy pequeño, y desde ahí maduro totalmente, ya q antes era un poco travieso. Sin embargo no ha madurado mucho y continua haciendo de las suyas en la división.

**Objetivos:** hacer a alguien feliz, llegar a conocerse a si mismo y un objetivo secreto que no puede revelar aún.


End file.
